Full Moon
by Gera-Chan
Summary: Seth has always like Edward, but then Edward finds out! They decide to talk and one complication led to another. Seth runs, only to imprint on half-vampire Nahuel! What happens when everyone finds out? SethXNahuel. M for caution. Ch 6 up!
1. Feelings

Hey Guys! Here's Something I made a while ago....more like half a year ago...well, here you go! it has shounen-ai, so be warned...It's called Full Moon. Probably not the first fanfic to be named that...but was there a better suited name? it's gonna be 7 or 8 chapters...depending how ch 7 comes out on me when i put my arse to it, well, i'll see. hope you enjoy! 3 SethXNahuel

* * *

The second I saw Alice come out of the forest with the other two vampires, I knew we had won. The Volturi fled, defeat in their eyes. I turned to Jake. He was off celebrating with Renesmee, Bella, and Edward. I saw how happy they were. It made me happy to see their smiles, and, anyways, we defeated the Volturi! Could you think of any reason as to why we shouldn't celebrate? Well, the whole thing with Tanya's sister was unexpected, so I guess that's why those two weren't really all that jumpy. I turned to Jacob; I felt kind of weird with this whole imprinting thing. Jake was completely attached to Renesmee. I blocked that thought out. Celebrating was our first priority at the moment.  
"Great job everyone!" screamed out Jacob. We're all, well most of us, back in Carlisle's house. I saw Jacob gleam with joy at Renesmee. Bella and Edward were overjoyed as well. The other Cullens were with Alice, glad that she never planned on leaving them. Tanya and her sister were a different story. They're still really sad that the Volturi killed their sister. Sam's pack left to La Push. They're not used to the vampires like me, Jake, and Leah are. I turned to Edward. I stared at his perfect, beautiful face. Bella's so lucky… At that thought Edward turned to me. I felt my face getting red. Edward's eyes were filled with confusion. I got back to celebrating. I have forgotten about Edward's mind reading. How could I have been so stupid? Now he knows. I've been trying to be careful about what I thought around him and I just left my guard down.  
"Hey, Seth!" Alice called out to me, "Get over here!" I went to her. "You called Alice?" I asked. "Yes. You seem less celebrative than usual! Why don't you party? Here, have a drink!" A glass of wine was right in front of me now. I looked at it. Is she crazy?! Oh, wait. Look who I'm asking about…of course she is. "No, thank you," I told her with a smile. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. A nice, calming feeling had all of a sudden surrounded me. I'm guessed this was Jasper's way of getting someone's attention without scaring them. I looked up to a beautiful, almost as flawless as Edward blonde. "Yes, Jas?" I asked him curiously. By now I would originally have been completely red, but Jas was in charge of my emotions right now. "I'm sorry about Alice. She should know better than that," he told me. "Oh, that. It's okay. Everyone back home has asked me that millions of times. I just don't like to drink." Yeah, because of that one time I kissed my distant cousin while drunk… I shook my head, trying to forget that memory. I became calm again. "I'm sorry Jasper," I apologized. "It's alright. I want to help out Edward's friends any way I can, even if I don't really…feel acquainted with them," he told me, eyes looking at the side.  
"Oh, by the way, you have a sec? There's something I've been dying to ask you." "Oh, sure. What is it Jas?" I asked him, curious. "Um, well, we kind of have to get to a distance where no one can hear us…I don't want to…make you feel weird…" he requested. "It's that personal…well, okay." I looked back at Edward for a second before Jasper and I left. "Leah, I'll be right back," I told her on my way out. She stared at Jasper as we headed out. We ran into the forest, me in my wolf form. Eventually we stopped. I'm guessed this was the vampires' hearing span. That or Edward was able to read minds this far. Which ever it was, we're safe now. I dropped my shorts, trying to tell Jas that I'm phasing out. He wasn't paying attention. I decided to phase out in front of him. He realized what I'm going to do and turned around right away. That's for not paying attention. I felt bad for thinking that. "I'm sorry Jasper; I was trying to tell you that I was phasing out…" I explained after I put on my shorts. All of a sudden we both laughed. "It's alright. It was my fault for not understanding what you were trying to tell me," he reassured me. "Okay, so what I wanted to ask…" "Yeah…you can ask me anything now that we're alone…" I looked at him, half expecting something really serious.

I woke up the next day in my room, covered up in my blankets. I was sweating a bit. For some reason my body temperature isn't as hot as Jacob's or Sam's or even the little ones who have just turned to wolves. Then I remembered yesterday's conversation with Jasper. I remembered it perfectly. I can't believe anyone would ever ask me something like that. Is he crazy? I looked up to my ceiling, staring at its plainness. I started rewinding every word said yesterday at the forest.

"Well, I've realized something weird about you. I mean, not to offend you or anything, but you seem kind of…different. Like, not just because you're a wolf and human, but because I saw something in your behavior…by any chance…hold on a sec. How should I ask this…" What the heck is he saying? I looked at him, confused. "Hmm…I think I got it. Do you like Edward?" he asked me. What kind of question is that? "Um, sure. He's become my best friend and everything," I answered. Then I realized what he meant when he gave me a certain glance. "Oh, wait…you mean like as in LIKE?" He nodded his head. "Oh, you can't possibly be asking…you can't possibly think…Hold on! Wait, what?! Where'd this question come out of? Why are you asking me this? How'd you kno-" I was cut off when I felt someone phase out very close by. Leah came out, already dressed. She came towards me, and seamed as if she's mad at someone.  
A loud slap was heard. I saw her right in front of Jas now. I guess she forgot that vampires were harder than stone, because I could tell her hand was in pain. "How dare you ask something like that to Seth?!" she yelled at him. She turned to me, and held me to her. "Don't answer that stupid question. He had no right using his powers to get an answer out of you." I looked at Jas in surprise. Of course, he used his feeling manipulation powers to make me feel irritated and then annoyed to get me to answer him. It was the only way to get that answer out of me. Jasper just left after that. "Let's go home for now. I already told Jacob that we'll be back first thing tomorrow. I know you need your rest on a real bed that doesn't smell like those Things." She was half right. Except that we slept outside. It didn't really smell much like how Jake and the rest make it seem. For some reason I don't feel like a full wolf. I'm missing some of those side effects. I guess it's alright. It made my stay at the Cullens much easier. I nodded, feeling a bit light headed. We then headed home.

_Do you like Edward?_ That question was still in my head. Do I? I'm not really sure. I'm was out of place as it was. My body temperature was just a few degrees higher than normal, rather than the probably 10 or 15 the others had. I couldn't smell the vampires well. It was described as foul and disgusting. I actually smelled something like flowers and rain. I didn't know why it took a long time for Jacob to get used to it. I didn't think it's fair that I'm the only one who's different. I never wanted to think any of this. Anyways, I wasn't really sure about Edward. I had no idea what it was I'm feeling. It may be just a very strong friendship, but then again, since when were ties between the wolves and vampires even friendships?  
I went to see how Leah's hand was doing. "Oww, oww, oww!" she whined as she's wrapping it up and putting ice on it. I guess she won't be able to write for a while. Her left hand was okay, but doesn't seem tamed enough to cover up her right hand well. "Let me help, sis," I offered. I went to her without waiting for an answer. As I finished, Leah said, "Do you want to go to the Cullens' today?" I hesitated giving an answer, and then I finally responded with a small, but noticeable nod. "Are you sure?" "Yes…" "Okay." "Leah, can you do me a favor?" "Sure, Seth." "Can you not follow me? I do need my time alone with the vamps…" "Oh, okay. I can't promise you anything though." We headed out to the Cullens. We felt Jacob phase. _Hey guys, hope you're rested well! Hurry and get here!_ He phased back out. _That Jacob is a nuisance._ I looked at her. _He's kind of funny, really._ Leah laughed. _So true…_ We had finally arrived to a spot where we can phase out and arrive at the house.  
As I entered the house I noticed something's different. This atmosphere was too calm for the Cullens. "Seth, mind going out with me for a second?" asked a very beautiful voice. "Argh, there you go with your secrets again! It gets annoying!" Emmett yelled. "Oh calm down, it's none of our business," said the blond queen Rosalie. "Okay, I'll go with you," I said, knowing that he was able to read Jasper's mind. I looked at Leah on our way out. "I won't follow," she mouthed out. I phased, handing my shorts to Edward afterwards so I could get them back. We arrived at the exact same spot as where Jas and I talked. _Is this like the official out of vampire-hearing private talking place?_ "Something of the sort," Edward giggled. "So why did you call me here?" I asked even though I knew why. I felt sad. I thought of Jacob, how happy he was with Renesmee. It must feel great, being able to just imprint, forgetting everything else. I looked up at Edward, my tears ran down my cheeks. He hugged me. I didn't know why he did it, but he did. He's held me into his arms, comforting me, my head in his chest.  
"I'm really sorry things are this difficult for you…" he told me. I saw why now. He felt pity for me. I didn't really care right now. I liked this. "So it's true, huh?" I looked up at him. "I…I don't want it to! I…I really never wanted any of this. I-" "It's okay. You don't have to apologize for something that's not your fault." I dug my head into his chest, crying, pouring out every little tear I had in me. He didn't seem to mind. I didn't care. I'm probably like a little kid to him anyways. I'm just 16. He's way older than me. He probably saw the need to comfort the little kid so he can stop crying. And so I did. I stopped, and I looked up at him once again. He's just looking at me, concern in his eyes. He really did care for me, more than just a little kid. At a single, yet quick impulse, I pulled up.  
A finger was on my lip, and I realized what I was about to do. I pulled back, let go of Edward completely, and then I started walking off alone. _Please tell Leah I might go a bit late to home…_ I ran into the forest, took off my shorts, and phased into a wolf. I ran as fast as I was able to master. I ran, not stopping for the rest of the day. I couldn't't believe what I was going to do. How could I let myself get to that point? Why did I want to do it? I ran while I thought, while I cried. I saw something. I stopped. This figure looked familiar. Then I saw another. I remembered who they were. They're that half vampire boy and his aunt. They're out hunting for food, I guessed. Then they spotted me. Right before they bounced at me, I phased back into human, but it was a bit late for the boy. Just as I phased out, he lunged at me, and almost took a bite out of me. He missed, hitting the ground. He had me pinned to the ground, me completely in the nude. He was staring at me in surprise. I didn't really see his face at all while the Volturi were here nor in the little party. Now that I took a look at it, I saw that I've been wrong. Edward's face had many flaws compared to this boy's. I didn't budge, not wanting to anger him. I didn't know why, but something overwhelmed my 'love' for Edward. Seeing this boy's face made me realize it all. Why I was so different. I knew now. I reached up to him, and did what I failed to do to Edward. I planted a small, yet meaningful kiss on the boy's lips.


	2. Dreams

Well, here's part 2 of the fanfic. i currently have 5 parts typed and the 6th written down...i have to type it up but the laziness...lol! well, hope you guys enjoy it! get ready for a small baseball game ^^

* * *

"This is unacceptable!" Jacob growled. He read my mind as soon as I got close by while phased. We were inside the Cullen's house now, my hand held on to Nahuel's hand. I still couldn't believe I imprinted on a half-vampire! Edward wasn't surprised. He's actually smiling. Bella was confused for a few seconds, but then she just shrugged her shoulders and smiled. I guess Edward has told her. Well, I don't really care anymore about who knows. I found the one I will be with for the rest of my life.  
I just couldn't see why Jacob won't understand! I mean, Leah was very understanding. She even told me that the whole pack had a clue that I was a bit different. Technically, she said that she's happy if I'm happy. Jacob's probably just freaked out, it seems. That's when I saw Renesmee touch Jacob's face, and whispered something to him. "Oh, um…right…" he had shame written all over his face, and he turned to me apologetically. I wonder what Renesmee told him…  
"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to say that…" he laughed a bit, "Well, at least I'm not the only one who imprinted on the 'enemy'." Renesmee smacked Jacob when he said "enemy" and everyone started laughing. "We're all glad you have your person to which you have imprinted on, Seth!" Alice jumps. She came and hugged me, her body as cold as ice. I started shivering, and she let go. "Oops, sorry about that….forgot how cold we are to you," she tells me, apologizing. "Haha, it's okay Alice!" I said smiling. My grip on Nahuel tightens, not wanting to let him go. I could tell he liked it. I turn to him and gave a smile. His return smile just melted me.  
Now that one of the easy parts has passed, it's time to get a harder part over with, although…I should do it tomorrow. It's telling the rest of the Quileutes about my imprinting on Nahuel. Sam would most certainly disapprove. I mean, he barely let Jacob with Renesmee. If it wasn't for the fact that Jacob would be devastated and left La Push for good, Sam wouldn't of had let Renesmee live. Then again, they would've had to face all of the Cullens to get to her. Plus, it's different for me because not only did I imprint on a half-vampire, I imprinted on a guy! A GUY!!! Maybe I'm just over thinking things… "You kind of are," Edward whispers to me. Forgot that he could read my mind.  
I giggle. I just realized that this threw off Leah's theory of how the Quileutes imprint for the sake of breeding more capable werewolves. I mean, if I imprinted on a guy, how can we have kids? Well, biological ones that is. We stayed at the Cullen's for a bit more. Leah actually supported the vampire's stench for me! I mean, I don't see what's wrong with it because, to be honest, I love their smell! Night came by, and Leah said it was time to go. I turned to Nahuel, and she saw me. She went to Huilen, and asked her this, "Mind staying over at our place? Not that you need a place but…"she turned to me and Nahuel. Huilen got the idea, but she had to reject. "They can't get into Quileute land, remember?" Edward reminded Leah. She looked at the floor. I just noticed that LEAH was letting vampires in our home. I looked at her, confused.  
Something else came into mind. Nahuel has to leave soon. The left their homeland unprotected. I let that thought slide away from my mind. I didn't want to think about it. "How about they stay here, and Seth as well?" Bella asked. I could feel that Leah was getting a bit uncomfortable with that idea. Just then a small sense of comfort fills the room. It was Jas, no doubt. Leah gave up and said okay. "Just tell Mom that I'm here, and I'll return sometime tomorrow. That it's for…patrol…" I felt horrible for telling Leah to lie to Mom, but if she didn't Mom would've went hysterical. Then again…, "Never mind…just tell her the truth…" I couldn't help to keep having that small guilt in my mind. I couldn't lie to Mom. So then I spent the night at the Cullen's.  
I'm laying on a bed that Carlisle let me borrow. I think this was Bella's old room, so I feel a bit comfortable here. I turn to Nahuel, who is sitting right beside me. "So, you two have to go back soon, huh?" I ask, not wanting the answer. He looks at me, and then to the floor. "Naturally," he tells me. I sit up, and move to Nahuel. My right palm is on his cheek, my thumb right below his eye. I've heard from Bella and Edward that if a vampire kisses they get into it, but with Nahuel, he's actually tamed. Maybe another perk of a half-vampire. I'm glad. We kissed, being able to show all of our emotions into it.  
"I don't want to lose you. I just found you," I confess, whispering into his ear. "Me either," he tells me, his hand caressing my hair. I like how he does it, I mean, he's petting me, and it feels like as if I'm in wolf form, and someone is scratching my ear. I give him another kiss, which caught him by surprise. He blushed- oh how cute he looks when he blushes! We stare into one another's eyes, and I can feel my cheeks turning red as well. That's when he hugged me. It feels so good, I put my head on his chest, and it stayed there. I love his warmth, it's a bit cool, but still warm enough. It feels great to be in someone's arms.  
Yeah, I was in Edward's arms when he comforted me, but now that I think about it, he was stone cold and way too stiff. There really wasn't anything wrong about it, just that it was a bit too cold, and he was too hard for me to really feel comfortable. I couldn't see how Bella felt completely comfortable when she was a human. Nahuel was completely different. Not only was he warm, but he was also so comfortable. He wasn't rock-hard, but rather yet more firm. It was ever so comfortable. We laid down on the bed, my head still in his chest. I wonder what I'll do, once he has to leave. I look up at him, and he was completely focused on me. I guess this is what love is, not wanting to leave the other person even just for a second. His eyes were so beautiful. I hope I'll never lose them. I'll think about the whole Nahuel leaving thing tomorrow. My eyes were about to give out on me. I put my head back in his arms, and went to dreamland.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Seth! Help!" I heard Nahuel scream. We're in a forest, no doubt close to where Nahuel and Huilen live. Nahuel was being dragged by two cloaked figures. The cloak looked strangely familiar…I just couldn't put my tongue on it. It took me a while to figure out that I was running to Nahuel. "Nahuel! Fight back!" I yelled at him, trying to catch up to them. It made no sense; I mean he was partly a vampire, so he had that tremendous power. Then, a small girl came out of nowhere. Her cloak was a different color. When she took the hood off, it all made sense. It was Jane, so it only meant one thing… "The Volturi!" I yelled out in surprise. I can see now why Nahuel wasn't, or rather couldn't, fighting back. Next thing I knew is that I was on the floor feeling some horrendous pain. Jane was most certainly enjoying this. Why WAS the Volturi after us?!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Seth! Wake up!" Nahuel was pushing my arm a little. My eyes opened, and I had realized that it was all a dream. I look around, just to find everyone there. Nahuel, Huilen, Jacob, Renesmee…EVERYBODY. I yawned, "What's happening?" "You were talking in your sleep…you said something about the Volturi," Edward replied. "Oh, that…I had a dream about the other day…it's nothing really," I lied. Edward knew that. _Please, don't' tell anyone about it…I swear, It was just a small nightmare._ Edward nodded, and said nothing. Thank you. Edward gave a small smile, and then said, "Okay, seems like nothing to worry about." "So you mean I came over here to this dog for nothing?" That was Rosalie all the way. I laughed. "Rosalie, keep quiet," Alice exclaimed. "It's alright Alice," I started. Everyone was a bit surprised, even Emmett looked at me confused. "Just as long as she lets me call her 'Bloodsucker'," I joked grinning. That one made Renesmee laugh. I even saw a small smirk in Rosalie's face. "Way to go Seth!" Jacob hi-fived me.  
After Jacob got beat up by Rosalie, we all went outside. A storm was brewing, and a big one at that. "Time for some ball!" Alice shouted happily. Everyone including Jasper were revved up. Me and Jacob couldn't play, but Esme let us be umpires. "Luck Nahuel," I whispered into his ear. "Don't worry, I'll give you a show. I've seen how baseball is played," he replied.  
We got to a clearing, and waited for Alice to tell us when to start. Alice was with Jasper, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. Nahuel was with Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. "I'll sit this one out," was what Huilen told us. After a couple of minutes, Alice finally gave the OK. "Let's play ball!" Alice was pitcher and Rosalie went to bat first. Me and Jacob were getting ready to make the calls. Alice pitched the ball and in a split second a loud thunder noise was heard from the bat. I knew they needed a storm, but I didn't think the crash was that loud! Rosalie went running to the bases. I could barely see her. "Wouldn't this be home run?" I ask Bella. She was the catcher. "You're forgetting about how fast Edward is," She told me. That's when I saw a ball coming toward us from the forest. Bella caught is, and just as Rosalie was sliding to home, Bella touched her. Her foot missed home by a millimeter. "Out!" Jacob yelled out. He was glad Rosalie was out. "Listen you, you want some more of this?!" she said, holding up her fist. "Calm down Rosalie! It's just a game…" I tell her. She glared at me. "Wait…can I tell you something really quick?" I ask her. He slowly and cautiously lowered her head so I can whisper into her ear. "Oh, I see…" she grinned, ecstatic to find another one of Jacob's weaknesses. At the next second Jacob was on the floor, laughing until he turned beet red. Rosalie was right next to him, tickling his sides.  
After Carlisle's and Emmett's turns, it was Nahuel who was getting ready to bat. I was completely focused on him. Alice pitched what seemed like a curve ball. I don't know why, but it seemed like Nahuel missed it on purpose. "Strike one," I call out. Alice threw another curve ball, but this one was hit. HARD. I mean, not only did it sound like thunder, it sounded like a huge one! The ball went OVER the forest, and Edward went after it. Nahuel was soaring through the bases. Finally when he was running to home, the ball landed on Bella's hand. Nahuel slid. Just as Bella was going to touch Nahuel, he made a quick front flip, just barely missing the ball under him, and landed on home. "Safe!" I yelled. Alice grinned. She found out what Nahuel was capable of doing, so she saw a worthy rival.  
"That guy of yours was fantastic!" Jacob told me at the end of the game. We were all soaked to the bone from the rain. I was changing in the room where I slept the night before. I was in my dry pants, but I wasn't quite ready to put the shirt on. "Tomorrow," Nahuel told me as I was changing. I stopped as I was drying my hair. I knew what he meant. They were leaving tomorrow. I stood there, towel over my head. "You don't want to stay?" I ask, afraid to know his answer. "I do, but…" he stopped mid sentence. I turned to him, my eyes watery. "No, Seth! Don't think…" he got up and in a second he was in front of me. "Don't ever think I'll leave you! Nothing will ever hurt me more than hurting you!" he told me as he had his arms wrapped around me, eyes locked on mine. "Then, what were you going to say?" I asked. My arms were trembling. Just the thought of losing him made me cry. "Will you come with us?" The question caught me off guard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How am I going to tell this to Leah?! I told Nahuel that I'll think about it. I mean, of course I want to go with him! But, my family…I don't want to leave them here. My friends, too. What SHOULD I do? I was up, laying down on the bed. I told Leah that I was going to spend the night again. "Argh, you imprint and you think you can do whatever the hell you want. Oh well. Mom does expect to see you tomorrow, though," was what she told me. "So, having a hard time deciding?" Nahuel asked. He noticed that my eyes were open. "Not really, I already decided," I told him. He held me to him, and kissed me. I laid my head on his chest again, my hand on his face. "Go to sleep. You'll need it. We're leaving once it's night again. My eyes obeyed Nahuel.  
I woke up. I had the same dream, but with something new. One of the two cloaked figures had their hood down. "You're up early, considering how late you slept," Nahuel interrupted my thoughts. "Oh, yeah. Just kind of excited," I tell him, only half true. "Well you have all day. I just talked to my aunt. She said that she can postpone the trip for one more day," he told me. "That's great! Now I have time to…" I look down. That's right, my family. What are they going to say about this? All I need is for them to feel like I was glad to abandon them. I'm not. These thoughts kept passing by my head. I got up, and headed to the shower. I needed time to cool down before taking a visit to my mother to break the news.  
I remembered about the dream, and the cloaked figure without her hood on. I couldn't believe what it was that I saw. Certainly it was just a nightmare. Not a single purpose in real life. "You think so?" Edward popped out of nowhere. "Oh, I let him in when he said he needed to talk to you," Nahuel told me. I was still in the shower. I let Nahuel in because, well, I can't stand having him even a millimeter away. Both Nahuel and Edward were outside the shower, waiting for me. "Can you pass me the towel, Nahuel?" I called out, my hand reaching out of the curtains. He gave me the towel, and I wrapped it around my waist. When I walked out, only Edward was there. "He's waiting outside. I need to have a small talk with you about…your dreams," Edward explained.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is serious," Edward told me. "Why? Isn't it just a dream?" I asked him. "The Volturi don't just appear in dreams for nothing. Plus, what you told me about the woman, are you sure it was her?" "Positive." Edward looked past the door, making sure Nahuel wasn't hearing. "This is going to hurt him a lot," Edward finally said. I couldn't believe it. So it was true? How is Nahuel going to feel when he finds out that his aunt is going to help the Volturi with capturing him?!

* * *

oh! Comment on my fanfic! add to favs if you like! R&R


	3. Betrayals

So here's the thrid chapter...enjoy! M for Mild Sex at the end nd Yaoiness ~w~

* * *

"Nahuel, is it alright if I talk to you in a while? It's important…," Edward asked when I was going to leave to my mom's house. Does he have to find out NOW?! I asked Edward through my mind. He nods. I look to the floor, and I know Nahuel's looking at me. Let me be the one to tell him then. That way at least I can comfort him afterward. "What is it Edward?" Nahuel asked. "Seth has just told me that he'll tell you. If you two want, you can go outside or something…," Edward answered. He looks back at me, confused. I need your backup… "Um, over here's ok. Nahuel…," I sighed, "you remember that dream about the Volturi I mentioned?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where's Huilen?" Bella asked Alice a second time. "I'm not sure, but I think…" Alice was using her powers, searching for the missing vampire. "Anything yet?" Edward asked for the tenth time. Alice was concentrating hard, but couldn't manage. Nahuel's aunt was smart when she left. She didn't leave even the slightest trail. Not even us Quileutes were able to smell her out. "Jacob says he still hasn't found a single trace of her," Edward tells us. "Alice, would it help if me and Nahuel get out of the room?" I knew of the interference both werewolves and half-vampires have on Alice's powers. "Yes, please. It's too hard concentrating over all the static you two bring in," she answered. Both me and Nahuel went outside, finding Renesmee there. "So you knew better, huh?" She nodded to answer my question. Me and Nahuel left for the forest, the farther the better we figure it would be for Alice.  
"I can't even believe she would do something like that…Huilen…what's happened to you?!" Nahuel screams out in disbelief as we ran into the forest. I saw that his eyes were red and wet. Kind of figured that he was able to cry. It's so sad, his own aunt betrayed him. I wonder what I would do if Leah betrayed me…I shook that thought out of my head. We were still running, then I saw that Nahuel stopped. I phased out, putting my shorts on before getting to Nahuel. I grabbed him, and held him in my arms. "Nahuel…" I'm at a loss of words. "I'm pathetic. Here you are, the love of my life, suffering and all I can ever do is just cry with you. I'm so useless!" Tears of my own fell to the ground. I felt Nahuel's hands on my face. He was sobbing, as if he were going to stop crying. His lips met mine. "What you're doing now is more than enough. You have everyone helping out, too. I wouldn't ever ask for more out of you…" we were eye-to-eye, and I saw his pureness of his words. I also saw his impatience to find out if Huilen really did betray him. Then a howl interrupted our moment, and we became alert.  
"Jacob said that Alice saw something!" I told Nahuel when I phased out. Nahuel grabbed my shorts, "Ok, then let's get going!" I phased again, and we started running to the Cullens. When we got there, I phased out. "Here, put them on," Nahuel handed me my shorts. "So what did Alice see?" I asked Edward impatiently. Nahuel's hand was shaking as I held on to it. Edward looked at Nahuel for a second and then away. I knew it was bad news when I saw the resentment in Edward's eyes. Nahuel saw them, too. "Tell me, where is she?! What has she done?!" Nahuel was at Edward's face, grasping his shirt collar. Edward was motionless, not bugged by what Nahuel had just done. He saw it coming, I could tell. Edward's eyes were so apologetic when he told us this, "Huilen is definitely going to the Volturi."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"WHAT?!" my mother has just received the news that I so dreaded to tell her. "Oh…this has to be a joke…yeah…it's a joke, right Seth?" My mother glared at me, getting the truth out of me. "No, it's not. I'm leaving with Nahuel to his homeland. I've…decided this last night," my grasp on Nahuel tightened when I told this to my mom. I looked at him. His face was so emotionless…so…empty. Yet he managed to come here after that terrible discovery. He must be -no- he IS devastated to hear that his aunt was with the Volturi. "Wait, but…you're too young! You CAN'T leave home!" She caught my attention and I looked at her once again. "But Mom! I HAVE to do this right now! I HAVE to go! If I don't…Nahuel…" I looked back at Nahuel. I couldn't believe my mother would give me such a hard time…it was WAY easier to convince Sam to let me bring Nahuel into Quileute land.  
"Nahuel what?! Ever since you've…inscribed or whatever it's called-" "Imprint" "Yeah, that. Ever since you've IMPRINTED on that…person…there's nothing else you've cared for! Isn't family important for you anymore?!" That question caught me off guard. My mom was already crying, horrified of losing her son. Tears of my own started falling. "Of course I care! It's just that if I don't do this, I'll LOSE Nahuel! What part about it do you not understand?! If I lose Nahuel…I might as well drop dead!" I yelled at my mother. Nahuel was surprised to hear me say that. My mom's face was distorted in pain and agony when I told her this. She looked to the floor. Nahuel's grasp tightened on me, ready to drag me out any minute now. "You know something Seth, you've really changed ever since this whole wolf nonsense started! I don't know what has happened to my once innocent boy. You're father would've been seriously disappointed in you. He would've NEVER agreed to this relationship of yours!" She yelled back, full force, doubling my pain.  
I looked to the ground. I was crying waterfalls, the pain was too much to bear. I couldn't believe my mom would use Dad against me! I'm regretting telling Nahuel not to say anything. I hear him growl as he was grabbing my shoulders to bring me to his chest. I look up at him, only to see him struggling to keep his control. "Nahuel…no…don't." He looked at me, his eyes pitch black out of frustration. My mom was starting to get scared, she didn't understand what was happening. "Mom, sorry, this is goodbye," I wipe my tears, and pull Nahuel's sleeve before he does anything. "Calm down, don't get mad at her. You don't have the time, we have to leave already." I looked at my mom who is full of pain and fear. It'd be like looking at a mirror, it's exactly how I feel. I had to hurt my mom and she to me in return. Never in a million years would I have imagined our last moments together like this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh my gosh, Seth what happened?!" Bella was in shock when she saw my eyes. I cried for over an hour before we returned. Nahuel shared the grief, the saddest of all things to have in common. Edward grabbed her shoulder, probably warning her to leave me alone. Thank you. I caught the smell of two Quileutes. Jacob's scent was a no-brainer, but why was Leah here? Last I checked, she couldn't stand the Cullens. She wouldn't be here without me unless…  
I walked to the living room, finding Leah sitting on the couch. The second she saw me, she glared. I felt so guilty…I've completely forgotten to tell her about this whole thing…she probably found out by Mom… "Leah…I-" "Seth Clearwater! Do you have the slightest idea what the hell you are doing?! You made Mom CRY! All because of your selfishness!" Leah was angry. "Please don't yell…I have enough for today, I can't handle anymore…" I started crying again. Today was my worst day ever. Nahuel was getting ready to attack Leah. Then, Leah saw my pain and cooled down. Nahuel and I calmed down, too. Then I realized it was just Jasper's ability. Of course they were able to hear us, we were so loud that even if they were humans they would've heard our small argument. Leah just left, probably not wanting to hear any excuses anymore.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Let's leave at 1 in the morning, you need some rest, as do I…" We were back in the room where we slept the past two days. It's currently 6 in the evening, and I'm wiped out by all of today. "Okay. Listen, Don't worry about me, okay? We have to focus on Huilen. So regardless of what's happened today, I'll try my hardest to stay by your side and figure out what your aunt is doing with the Volturi," I tell Nahuel, getting ready for bed. "It's impossible for me NOT to worry, Seth. You're the love of my life, I can't help it," He pecks me a kiss as he gets ready to lay with me. I try to sleep, but don't manage even a blink. Nahuel's the same, although he really doesn't need much sleep to begin with.  
Twenty minutes later I turned around and faced Nahuel. "Can't sleep, huh? Neither can I…" His eyes were so sad…sure, my mom may have said mean things to me, but she would never betray me like Huilen did. I caressed his check, and gave him a long, passionate kiss. Now I'm only focused on taking his sadness away. As I kissed, I started moving around. The blanket fell off and I was exposed. I didn't care, and neither did he. Nahuel was equally as exposed as I was, and our bodies were pressing on one another. I rolled over him, and just focused on getting Nahuel's mind off his aunt, and it seems like it was working. I kept kissing him, and he kisses me back. Soon enough, we were one. Bodies pressed on each other in perfect harmony.  
Exhausted, I laid myself on top of Nahuel. Never have I experienced anything like this. And it seems like neither has Nahuel. He looked so worn out, and he was in a little pain. It hurt to see him like this, and I felt guilty. Nahuel's hand was caressing my cheek now. "I love you, Seth." It seemed like he didn't mind the pain I caused him just now, so I was relieved a bit. "I love you, too, Nahuel." I kissed him a last time before I went to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Seth!" Nahuel cried out. I ran to him, trying to save him from the two cloaked figures. I looked at the left one who's hood wasn't on, and noticed Huilen there. "Nahuel, fight back!" My efforts were useless, he didn't want to fight back, that would mean hurting his aunt. Out of nowhere, Jane came out, and grinned. I was in serious pain, rolling on the ground. Then it all disappeared. I turned, to see Bella, Edward, and everyone else there. I ran to Nahuel, phased, and attacked the cloaked figure that had the hood on. When I slammed the person to the floor, I was surprised by what I saw. The person's hood got off, and I saw Leah, laying on the floor while growling at me, ready to phase and fight me.


	4. Journeys

Chapter 4 is here! :) M for mild Sex nd Too much yaoiness ^^

* * *

"Be careful, we don't know WHEN they'll appear," Bella warned us. "No need to worry, we have a little over a day before they get here," Alice responded. I'm still trying to catch on. I mean, I just woke up and everyone was getting ready to leave with me and Nahuel! I was finally fully awake with a drink of water, and realized what might've happened: chances are that Edward saw my dream and decided to tell everyone about it. Never in my life would I have thought anyone would do something like this for me and Nahuel…then again never in my life would I have even imagined finding someone like Nahuel. Seems like the odds in this are in my favor…  
"This is it. We're heading towards our fight…" Nahuel grasped my hand tight, and I to his. From the dream I had last night, it's not Nahuel's fight anymore. Huilen wasn't the only one who's going to betray us, so will Leah. "I lost them!" Alice cried out. "So, Leah's probably already with them…" Carlisle concluded. "Seriously, what were those two thinking?! It's like they had no brain or something!" Emmett yelled. "Be quiet! You're not helping any…" Rosalie shushed Emmett. Everything went calm all of a sudden. "Thank you Jasper, we all needed that," Esme looked to Jasper's direction. "So you all ready to go?" Jacob asked in a sad, low voice. Renesmee nodded her head. "Then…Let's go…" Edward started running, letting Alice and Nahuel lead the way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm sorry about how I acted when I went to visit…it's just that…I don't know! You just can't understand what it is I'm going through…I'm leaving already and I didn't want to leave it the way it was…Oh! Leah will come with us, but she'll be back, I promise you that she'll never really leave your side. I guess that's it….I love you Mom," I hung up the phone after I left a message. I felt really bad so I couldn't help myself call right when I woke up. I mentioned that Leah was coming with us, but if my dream was real, she wouldn't be home. There was no sign of her since we fought. I didn't want Mom to worry about her as she already is with me. "It's time to go Seth," Nahuel told me as he got a hold of my hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My heart's racing as we ran through the forest. I was only slightly behind Nahuel, who, with Alice, is leading us to his homeland. I started thinking about the whole thing, about Nahuel, how I imprinted on him, the baseball game, my decision to go with Nahuel, Huilen and Leah's betrayal, the fight with Mom…and the intimate moment me and Nahuel had last night. Everyone was quiet as we ran the whole day. I guess it's safe to assume that no one had to say a thing to know what's going on in someone else's mind. I felt a drop of water on my face and looked up. No clouds were out. I felt another right on top of my eye, and realized what they were. I went faster so I can go next to Nahuel and then I turned to look at him.  
His left hand was rubbing his eyes which were full of tears. I got closer to him, hoping I don't hit a tree while getting there. With a whine, I ask what's wrong. I rubbed my head on Nahuel, careful not to push him. "Hmm?" Oh, it's nothing…just scared…I don't want to hurt Huilen…" he scratched behind my ear and held onto my neck. He looked tired, as if the crying wore him out. With another whine and my snout pointing to my back, I asked if he wanted a ride so he can rest. He hesitated, looking to the ground. We ran another minute before he answered, "No, I caused enough problems for you. I don't want to slow you down…" Stubbornly, I pulled on his sleeve and gave a small growl. He sighed as he gave in and climbed on my back.  
Late at night we all decided to take a break and hunt for food. Jacob, Renesmee, Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice went to hunt first. Me, Nahuel, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie stayed behind to guard. "So how much more until we get to your place?" I asked Nahuel, breaking the silence. "Two more days. Maybe a bit longer since both you and Jacob have to sleep," he responded. "Hey… you know, normally Rosalie would be nagging as to why we're doing this, isn't that right Esme?" Carlisle stated. "My goodness, is everything alright Rose? It's not like you at all to stay quiet this long!" Esme teased. "Oh shut it. I don't have a problem with these shrimps, that's all. Jacob calls me bloodsucker, that dog is the one I hate," Rosalie admitted. "She just CAN'T find a reason to hate him," Emmett said. Rosalie looked to the side, no doubt embarrassed.  
"Whew! All that running today worked up an appetite! I ate TWO whole deer!" Jacob bragged as they came back. "You guys took more than an hour!" Rosalie yelled, mostly glaring at Jacob. "Hey! Those two ran off and Renesmee didn't want to come back with out them!" Jacob pointed at Edward and Bella with his thumb. "Well, excuse US for having a hard time with finding prey over here! The deer weren't so appetizing in this area…we DID find mountain lions, though!" Bella said, happy to announce, their catch. "I knew we should have gone with Mommy and Daddy…" Renesmee mouned, getting mad with Jacob. "HUH?! Well, don't get mad at me! I thought the deer were pretty delicious!" Jacob told Renesmee. Renesmee sighed as she touched Jacob's cheek. "Alright," Jacob sighed, "next time we'll go hunt some scrumptious mountain lions, okay?" Renesmee grinned when Jacob proposed the hunt.  
"Well, me and Jasper were going to join them, but Jas smelled out a bear. A BEAR!!!" Alice declared estasticly. "All I'm going to say is that we had a fun time catching that prey." Jasper grinned. "Well, it's your guy's turns to go eat. We'll keep watch now," Edward told us. "Finally!" Emmett and Rosalie ran into the forest, impatient to out do everyone else. "Let's not let them beat us, darling," Esme said to Carlisle. Then they both ran into the forest faster than the other two. I looked at Nahuel, who is holding my hand tight. A bit too tight. "Let's get going" he told me in a low voice. Then I remembered the reason as to why we're here. I let all the commotion make me forget. Nahuel dragged me to the forest. As soon as we were out of sight, I took off my shorts and phased. Nahuel got on, and I ran towards a most delightful scent.  
It only took us fifteen minutes to catch our preys. I was eating my deer as Nahuel sucked the blood out of some rabbits. I couldn't tell what he saw in them, rabbits didn't taste so good to me. Maybe he's used to them. Whatever the reason may be, he drank the blood out of seventeen of them. He sat patiently, waiting until I finished my deer. "Can you phase out when you finish it?" he asked me, staring at how I rip into my prey. I nodded, and continued eating. Jacob was right, all the running DID work up an appetite. It's the first time I ate more than half a deer! Plus, these deer were more delicious than the ones back home, I can see why Jake ate two… Back home… I tore my last piece of the deer out and ate it, then I phased out. "Can I have my shorts?" I asked Nahuel, who was holding them. He shook his head, "Come here first…" I did as he said.  
I sat next to Nahuel, as naked as I had been when I imprinted on him. "When can I have my shorts back?" I asked, feeling weird as the breeze passed by. "Would it matter if you had them on when it's just us two?" he asked, looking into my eyes. "Hmm…not really…" I looked up thinking, then back at Nahuel, "I guess it wouldn't matter." Nahuel grinned, and then pecked a kiss on my lips. "Exactly, and it's not like we're going to do THAT again. At least not every time I see you nude." Nahuel teased. I laughed. "So true," I started at his eyes, remembering the night before. It was so sudden, he never would have expected that they would've done that! Nahuel then grabbed both my hands, pulled me to him, and started kissing me.  
I kissed him back, my hands holding his chin in place. "You're so lucky I can't get myself to deny anything you want," I told him, taking off his shirt. After five minutes of pure kissing, I asked, "Don't you think maybe we should do this later? I mean, is this the right time? We're about to fight…" I stopped at that thought. It's been in my head since we started hunting…It hurt so much…yet for some reason I'm not worried as much anymore. The Cullens have gone through a lot with out much tragedy, why would WE be any different? I mean, there's NO way Nahuel would kill Huilen and I most certainly won't even HURT Leah. Everything will be alright…I know it. "That's why I want to do it NOW…You never know what's going to happen. Maybe we'll die, maybe not. We have no idea what's going to happen. If I lose you…I don't know what I'll do…" He started crying, putting his head on my chest. "Nahuel…" I pulled his chin up, and made his lips touch mine.  
Soon enough I was on top of him, my hands touching his warm skin. I never knew our bodies fit so perfectly together. If I ever lose Nahuel, I would never find anyone else who would be able to replace him. Those lips, so sweet, even after the meal he had. I held on to him, making sure I didn't hurt him as much as I already did with what I'm doing to him. Though no matter how much I don't want to do this, I can't deny him this pain which he finds to his liking. Our chests meet every time I go down to kiss him, which I do often. I don't want to hear his pain. "Seth…" Nahuel caressed my cheeks, wiping my tears off. I couldn't help but cry knowing that I was hurting Nahuel. "Shh…It'll be over soon…I promise…" I kissed him again. "You know…I don't care…about the…pain…if it's from…you…" As soon as he finished saying that, both of us exploded. I laid over him exhausted. Both of us were catching our breaths.  
"Can I have my shorts NOW?" I asked, grinning. Nahuel giggled, "Of course, but what's the use now that we have to get back?" I started looking at the sky. The moon was at a noticeably different place in the sky. I wondered why the rest haven't come to look for us yet. "OH MY GOSH!" I exclaimed. "I know…a whole hour…" "No not that! I mean, why do you think anyone has come to get us yet?!" "I don't know. Maybe they decided to wait for us, since it's late at night?" Nahuel guessed. "No, because Edward can read thoughts from a mile away. They probably couldn't hear us because we were quiet, but as soon as we got in range…" That's when Nahuel's face got red. "Oh…" "Well, nothing we can do now…Let's just head back…" "Ok. I'll hold on to your shorts again." "Get on my back," I told Nahuel as I phased. As soon as he climbed on, I started running back to the base. My mind wandered back to my dream, Huilen and Leah, and the fight that's surely soon to come.


	5. Transformations

Here's Chapter 5!!!! No sex here, sadly, but it's getting to the good part! once i manage to type up ch 6 you'll love it! nd ch 7 is gonna be epic (as i see it in my head) enjoy ^^

* * *

"So where have you two been?" asked Rosalie, semi-annoyed. "Um, what do you mean?" I looked away, most likely blushing. "Hey! They're turning red! Edward was right!" Emmett yelled out, trying to get everyone's attention. "Wait, what?!" Nahuel exclaimed. Now the both of us turned super red. I can't believe he told them! Edward came up to me and whispered something so low that I barely made out what he said. I didn't. I looked at him confused, then Carlisle said, "Edward told us you two fell asleep."  
"Oh, well, yeah…we only slept for an hour, though," I said, my voice shaking in embarrassment. "Yeah, and since I don't need much sleep I woke him up and we came back quickly…" Nahuel continued. "Well, anyways, Jacob's still asleep with Renesmee, so you can sleep some more," Bella told us. "Oh, ok…" This scare made me more tired than I already was. Nahuel and I found a spot to sleep. "Mind if I sleep as a wolf? It's more comfortable for me like that…" I asked Nahuel. "Of course I don't mind. It'll be comfortable to sleep on you than on the ground.," he replied smiling. So I phased and fell asleep with Nahuel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was at the forest, tired and worn out. I look at my claws, and they were covered in red. I took a taste, but knew exactly what it was when I smelled it. Blood. I started panicking. I phased out and looked around to see where it came from. I followed the scent to where it came from. There was a trail of blood on the ground. "L-Leah?!" I ran to the body that was laying motionless on the floor. The blood was running everywhere and even covered her body. I bent down, and touched her face. She slowly opened her eyes, and said her last words. "Thank…you…" Then she closed her eyes, and stayed breathless.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"NO!!!" I got up and started yelling. "Seth! Calm down! What happened?! Please! Stay calm!" Nahuel shook me, and then took me to his arms. I was scared, panicked, and full of tears. My hands gripped Nahuel's arms, almost clawing them as I held tight. I didn't notice till I saw Nahuel's face cringe in pain. I still couldn't stop myself. I felt something fierce coming out. I started trembling, and started phasing, but not like before, I started losing control, until I suddenly felt calm.  
I cleared my eyes, and looked at Nahuel. My hands nearly tore into his arms and were filled with blood. I saw everyone around me surprised, and then Nahuel held me tight. He was scared. He saw my pain and couldn't stand it. He started trembling, pulled away from me, and planted the softest kiss on my lips. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" he told me. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing…" I then realized that I was phased out. I look at my hands, which were supposed to be claws. "Oh, you phased out in your sleep, but only a few minutes before you woke…" Nahuel told me. "So what was wrong?" Bella asked Edward. He concentrated on me, almost scared to death.  
I was confused. If he saw what I dreamt, why was he scared like that? Jacob was shaking as well. "Carlisle, we need to talk to you," Edward said while he walked away dragging Jacob with him. Everyone was just as surprised as me to see Edward like that. "WHAT DID YOU DREAM?!" Rosalie looked at me, terrified. Everyone looked at me with eyes full of fear. "All I remember was that I had killed Leah…" I looked down, and started crying again. I put my head in Nahuel's chest and he held me tight. "No, it must've been more than that for Edward to react the way he did…" Alice stated in a low voice. I looked at her, and then got myself to think. What DID I dream? Emmett then gasped. He was eavesdropping on Edward and Carlisle.  
"What is it?" Jasper asked, intent on getting the answer out of Emmett. "How the hell is THAT possible?!" he screamed. We all froze. "What is it?!" Rosalie repeated Jasper's question, trying not to let fear show in her voice. Emmett then turned to both me and Nahuel in disbelief. "That Jacob won't let me see what they're talking about…" Alice said. "I think that was the point," Bella responded to Alice while holding on to Renesmee. I was still in shock. I kept thinking and thinking about my dream, yet all I could remember was the whole scene with Leah. "Seth, what was it? You can't remember anything?" Esme asked me. "I…I can't…" I looked at her. Then I turned to Emmett. His eyes were still focused on us.  
Carlisle, Edward, and Jacob came back. "So, it was pointless to take Jacob," Edward said while staring at Emmett. "Hey! How the heck is HE going to turn into a VAMPIRE?!" Emmett yelled at Edward while pointing at me. I froze. "I don't know, but according to his dream, he has to so we can win…" Everyone then stared at me. "But that just doesn't make any sense…isn't he suppose to die with our poison? Never in my life have I heard of a shape-shifting vampire, except for those fantasy ones that turn into bats…" Carlisle started thinking. He was completely entranced by this riddle. Everyone started thinking, but Emmett kept staring at us. "Say, Carlisle…have you ever studied a half-vampire's poison?" That's when everyone gasped. Now we all knew. Nahuel was going to bite me sometime soon.  
"B-but wait! Doesn't it take three days for someone to transform?! This all happens in one! And we hardly have a day left before the Volturi catch up to us!" Alice was worried. 'Well, maybe it has to do with the combination of the poison of a half-vampire and the blood of the Quileute-" "Or maybe I'm not a full Quileute…" I interrupted Carlisle. Carlisle came to me, and started examining me. He felt my forehead, my wrist, my neck, took my temperature, and checked my ears and eyes. Like a normal check-up. "Hmm…He doesn't seem like all the others. Well, there's only one way to find out…" He turned to Nahuel. "Wait, no…you mean I have to…NO! I don't want to take the chance! What if I kill him?! I've never even tasted human blood! What if I don't stop?!" Nahuel didn't want to take the chance, but I'm different.  
"Do it. We have no choice. I have no idea why I'm having these dreams, but they're coming to me for a reason. Maybe I'll find out why when you bite me. Please do it," I stared into his eyes as I spoke to him. Nahuel shook in fear. "I-I don't want to," His eyes started getting watery as he hesitated, but knew that he had to do it. "I know everything will be okay, so don't worry Nahuel." He looked at my eyes to look for any signs of a lie, but found nothing. I really was confident that this will work. Nahuel then leaned to me, and whispered something to my ear before he dug into my neck.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Meanwhile with Leah…**  
I don't even know why I'm doing this. I just had a feeling that I had to. When I arrived, Huilen was already bringing two of the Volturi. The stopped when they noticed me. While phasing out, I felt a terrible pain surrounding my body. "Jane! No! It's Leah, remember? The one who was to come and help!" Right when Huilen said those words, the pain stopped. Then the little girl in the cloak offered her hand to help me up. I saw the hate in her eyes when she was doing so. She surely was enjoying herself with my pain.  
"Don't help me if you regret stopping the pain," I glared at her. The cloaked guy was just standing there. He gave me the creeps. I got up and then realized that I didn't have anything on. Right away I phased back, grabbed my clothes which I dropped, and then changed in the forest. When I came out, I saw that Huilen, Jane, and Demetri were waiting, Huilen sitting and the other two oddly standing impatiently. "Just remind me, why am I doing this again?" "Because you don't want your brother to leave. Anyways, you are necessary to bring out the real Seth…" Huilen paused for a moment, then continued, " as I'm necessary to bring out the real Nahuel…" She turned to her side, and I noticed the small sad look her eyes made.  
"So what's the plan?" I asked, impatient to get this over with. I can honestly say that I'm a little excited over this. I mean, This is a test, practically, for my little brother. This is how we'll know if he's ready to leave, and if he'll be able to live with Nahuel. "Well, as you know, we need to separate them…" "Yeah, go on…" "Well," Huilen told me all the bits and pieces that I needed to know. We practiced some of the stuff we need to do, as well. Naturally, Jane and Demetri didn't need practice to know what to do. Jane wouldn't want to practice with me anyways, I could feel it. Or rather see it. She gives me these horrible looks like she's ready to kill me any minute. Or use her powers. Either way, I feel the same way. I hate how she looks at me. I just want to tear here eyes out so she can't even use her powers anymore, but they were necessary for our plan.  
As I phased out, I noticed that I gave Huilen a couple of scratches. She saw me staring at them. "Don't worry, they'll only take an hour to heal. Plus, this only means that you were doing good at our practice. I noticed you had to hold back a great deal, too. So I suspect that we'll manage to teach those two boys a lesson about what it means to trust one another…" Trust one another… I've wondered during practice if this is really what it's all about. It never really bothered me to see the two together. Just that one time, when I saw that mom was in tears, I was furious at how he acted. I never thought he'll ever get like that. It's probably what it means to imprint… I don't think I'll ever be able to imprint. First of all, I'm a girl. Never in history has there been a female werewolf. Second, I don't want to deal with that whole thing. Sam has torn my heart apart, and I don't want to go through that again.  
It's dark now, and I feel really tired. We're close by, only half a day left. "Let's take a rest," Huilen told us. "Why?! Can't we just keep going and get this over with?" I asked. "No, you need your rest. Without you in full energy, we can't get through our plan correctly," she replied. "Oh, I see…but I can manage! I swear! Once I've been up for three days!" "And how many days have you stayed up for till now?" "Two…" I looked down on the floor. I swear, she makes me feel like a kid. She makes me feel like an annoying brat who just complains. So we took our rest and got up early in the morning. The sun was shining, and I got to see the glow in Huilen's skin. Never in my life had I seen anything shimmer like that.  
"Well, let's go. We're probably not to far from them now. Anyways, I believe they had to rest as well if Seth is there. Seems like that boy will sleep the hours he's suppose to sleep," Huilen said jokingly. I laugh a little laugh. "Yeah, he does. He's an early sleeper and wakes up early." I phased and we started running through the forest. It then grew quiet. I noticed that the three were picking up a scent, and it wasn't until I started searching that I smell it too. I smell Seth, along with ALL the other Cullens, and even Jacob. ALL of them weren't in the plan, and I looked at Huilen. I phased out because there's something I had to ask.  
"So what do we do now?" She stayed quiet. "I don't know. We'll just have Jane use her powers on everyone…" "But what about Bella? She can block out those powers!" "Then…Huilen looks towards Demetri, "He'll have to take her out first. Mean while we both go on with the pl-" Huilen was interrupted by the most unique smell. Not quite human, but more like an animal, like a werewolf, but with the scent of a vampire mixed into it. Then I recognize part of this smell. Seth. "Here, put this on," Huilen handed me a long cloak, and it looks just like Demetri's cloak. I put it on as fast as I could. Huilen then carried me. It's sad, I can't run just as fast while human, so I had to do with a ride. Here's far enough…" Huilen puts me down, and we sneaked through the forest slowly. I saw a clearing, and carefully looked through it. I saw Seth on the floor.  
When i paid closer attention, it didn't really see what had happened to him, He turned pale white, and reeked like a vampire. Then I saw Nahuel sitting next to him while holding his hand. I had realized what had just happened here not too long ago. Nahuel had bitten Seth, and it could've killed him! I mean, it should've, and it looks like it to. The only think keeping me from thinking he's dead is that horrible stench of a vampire. I know it's not from Nahuel, because he's still part human, and the Cullens nor Jacob are nowhere to be seen. Huilen then whispered to my ear, "Let's do this." Then we both jolted out towards Nahuel, while Demetri and Jane went off to look for the rest of the vampires.

* * *

So i'll be working on the rest soon enough...till then jope you have enjoyed up to this point in the story ^^


	6. Battles

Hey ppl! Here's Chapter 6...I know, i took way too long...i kinda lost the file to this chapter a while ago but luckily i printed it out....nd its just it's hard to find a comp nd it's a pain to re-write something i've written before. but hey! It's finally here! Chapter 6!!!! Yay!!!! hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

"Seth! Seth! Help!" I hear a voice in the darkness full of pain. It seems like I've been like this for the longest time. It's the first time I hear a voice, though..._Wait isn't that..._Suddenly all the burning started disappearing. "Seth! Come on! Please! Help me!" The voice seems so clear to me, and I can tell the distance, too. They're taking him away already. So it's finally happening. The pain was fully gone, and I opened my eyes.

As a reaction, I stood up, and I didn't feel dizzy like i always would. Everything's so bright, more colorful. I can see to the smallest grain of sand. I can smell for miles. Amazing, I can smell the blood in Leah's veins..."Wait...Leah?!" I turned to my left, only to find Huilen and Leah dragging Nahuel by his arms. "Nahuel!" I ran as fast as i could. Surprisingly, I was very quick. My first objective is to get Leah away from Nahuel. He has to deal with his aunt on his own. My quarrel is with Leah and no one else. As my dream promised, Jane popped out of nowhere and used her pwoers on me. "Seth! Help!" Nahuel kept on screaming. Something's out of place, though. I still feel this pain, and Nahuel's getting farther and farther away. _Why?! Where **IS** Bella?!_ Next thing I knew, I growled. I started phasing, but it felt completely different. I felt bigger, faster, **stronger.**

I kept staring at Jane's eyes as I phased. She started getting more fustrating by the second. Her hold on me was getting weaker, and she could feel it. This new strength, it's incredible. I got up from the ground, still feeling a bit of pain, and lunged at Jane. She kept glaring at me, trying to keep her effectiveness on me for as long as she could, then she stopped glaring. She was more scared now. She glared little by little, again and again, and I knew exactly what happened. All the painwas gone, thanks to Bella. "Go Seth!Help Nahuel! She yelled at me. I pushed Jane aside as I ran towards Leah. I smelled all the female Cullens. I had no idea where all the guys were. It didn't matter right now. I grabbed Leah and dragged her to the ground.

She growled at me and started phasing, herself. I got off her, and anticipated for the momment I've been waiting for. As soon as she phased, we both started attacking each other. _Why are you doing this!?_ I asked while we were fighting. _**I have to!**_ she told me as she pounced on me, pushing me to the ground. _**Nahuel is a menace to both you and your mind! I mean look at what he did to you! First he got you to ggo against Mom, and now this!**_ I pushed her off as she said those words. I tried my hardest not to bit her. I knew that if i've been turned to a vampire, chances are that I have venom. I clawed her shoulder, pushing her to the side. _You have no idea why I did the things I did! Mom used DAD against me! How was I supposed to react to that?!_ That got Leah. She calmed down and got up. On her four paws, she stood in front of me. **_Exactly what DID she say to you?_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**From Bella's eyes...**

I was shocked when I saw that Nahuel bit Seth. Nahuel was crying. How sad, this is a HUGE gamble. We don't know if he'll actually survive, or die. Everyone was quiet, and I saw that Jacob was especially nervous. "We'll take all the blame if something goes wrong, okay Jake? So don't plan a murder on Nahuel," Edward told Jacob. Jacob looks away with anger in his eyes. I looked at Seth, and saw that his skin color is quickly getting lighter. "So it does work...fascinating..." Carlisle said, looking quite turned to him, then to Edward. "He's right. I can still hear his thoughts. He's in extreme pain, though," he said. Nahuel gasped when he heard that. Right away his eyes were on Seth. I saw regret and pain in them. He looked so torn, I seriously would've cried if i was able to. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Nahuel repeated those words over and over, holding Seth's hand tight and sitting next to him.

"So now that Seth is going to be in the enemy's side, what will everyone in La Push say?" Jacob asked. Renesmee Looked at him with a sad face and touched his cheek. Jacob got a hold of Renesmee's hand and said, "I'm sorry, but there's some things I can't help but think ans say..." "Stupid mutt. Is being a wolf all you ever care about? Why can't you just be happy for the pup?!" Rosalie yelled. Everyone was surprised by her reaction. "Wow..." Alice said. "Never in my...'life'...would I have ever thought you would say that," Emmett teased. Jasper just laughed. I noticed that Nahuel wasn't paying attention, though. He's too focused on Seth. "So, Carlisle," Edward started, "how long do you think it'll take for Seth to finish transforming?" "That I'm not to sure...but if he's to really survive..and keep up with his current pace, I'd say around four hours." "Huh?! Four HOURS?!?! How can that happen?" I asked, very curious.

"Wait, did you say 'IF' he survives?!" Nahuel exclaimed, "Exactly what do you mean by that?!" Carlisle looked straight at Nahuel and said, "There's still a possibility that he'll die." Everyone got really quiet. Jacob glared at Nahuel, "This is why Seth should've stayed at the Cullen's that day. If he didn't wander off, he wouldn't be in this position!" Jacob snarled at Nahuel. "Shut up! You have no right to say anything like that about him!" Nahuel got up and went right in front of Jacob. "Says who?! I have all rights! He's a member of MY pack and he has to follow MY rules!" "Oh, what, was one of your rules 'Don't turn into a vampire'?! What the hell!" I saw the two dispute, "Calm down! Don't fight!" I yelled. They both caled down but continued glaring at each other. "Bloodsucker," Jacob whispered. Nahuel pounced at Jacob.

Luckily Emmett got there in time to block Nahuel's attack and hold them down. "Now the two of you **are** going to stop, right?!" he growled at the two of them. "Jacob...stop..." Renesmee finally said as she saw him being held down by Emmett. Jacob looked at Renesmee, "Fine...I'll stop." I went to Nahuel, "You okay?" He just looked back at Seth, "I just hope he'll be okay." He sat back down and grabbed Seth's hand again. After a while, we all noticed that he started gripping back, holding on to Nahuel's hand. "Only a couple of hours left..." Carlisle said. "Great! Well, since we're here and we need the time to wait..." Alice started. "...We should gop and eat to restore our energies..." Edward finished for her.. "I'll stay with Nahuel to watch over Seth," Esme said. "As will I," said Jasper. "There's no need. I can handle on my own," responded Nahuel. "You sure?" I asked. "Yes, I'm sure Bella. If anything happens, I'll yell for help. I doubt I'll need to, though," he told me. "Alright, but we'll stay close by just in case," Edward announced.

An hour and a half has passed since we left. We haven't heard anything from Nahuel yet. "You think he's ok?" Jacob asked me. "I hope so. At least we know Seth hasn't died..." I answered. Knowing how these vampire feelings work, if Seth died, Nahuel would've cried so loud even humans would've heard him. "Well, I'm going to head back. Have to protect the pack member, you know? Just making sure the boy didn't finish killing him off..." "Jacob!" I scolded him. "Alright! I'll behave..." "Take Renesmee with you. She'll make sure you two don't fight," I told Jacob. "Of course I'll take her." Then they left. Ten minutes later we heard Nahuel yell for help. Jacob came running with Renesmee on his back. "They're here!" Edward spoke for him. Jacob phased out and put his pants on. "Then why aren't you there to help him you mutt?!" Rose yelled. "Demetri and Jane are there! You think I could handle then by myself?! And don't think I'm letting Renesmee fight!" "It doesn't matter right now, let's go!" Edward said. We ran and got close by before Demetri stopped us at our tracks.

I could tell we took a while. Nahuel's voice was heard farther from where we left him. We tried running past Demetri, but he would always push us back without fail. Then Jacob got him ppinned to the ground. All the boys surrounded him. "Help him out Bella! All five of you go!" Edward yelled at us. We left right after he said that. "Seth!" I covered him with my sheild when I saw him struggling against Jane. "Wow, he was able to get up even when he was attacked by Jane..." Alice whispered in awe. The way he looked as a wolf, it's amazing. He looked fierce with blood red eyes and platinum colored fur. "Beautiful..." Rosalie stated. "Indeed, now let's get Jane!" Esme ordered, not forgetting our mission. As soon as Jane noticed me, she ran to me, and got ready to strike. I managed to block, and pushed her away. I could tell she was having fun. I felt one of her needles trying to get through my shield. I see what she's trying to do. She was distracting me to get her powers through. "HAHAHA! This is great!" Jane grinned. "You think this is all a game?!" Rosalie asked yelling. "hehehe, I **know **it is! Aro promised me a game that I should try to win!" she replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**What happened with Jacob...**

"Let's watch from far, I don't want to scare him," Renesmee told me. She touched me and showed me the image of me and him getting ready to fight with her power. I nodded as I ran on my four legs. When I got close, I stopped. I saw Nahuel turn to me, but he turned back and kept focus on Seth. He hasn't moved from that spot since we left. I couldn't smell any new traces of him walking around. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he is someone worthy of taking care of Seth. I saw the pain in his eyes. I would feel the same if something were to happen to Renesmee. I saw him lean over to kiss him. Seth was in real pain. You could tell by his expression. I phased out and put on my pants. I sat down and leaned my back on a tree, "I've got to apologize. I know what I said was wrong. I mean, look at him. He's completely focused on Seth..." Renesmee kissed my forehead as she reached for me. I saw pictures of Seth and then her.

"Yes, Renesmee, I'll be the same as Nahuel if anything were to happen to you. You don't have to ask if you already know the answer," I kissed her cheek and held her to me. Then she started hissing. Right away I saw pictures of Leah and Huilen given to me by Renesmee's power. I phased and checked who it was. Right away I ran back to the rest of the vamps. _Edward!!! Edward!!! For God's sake hear me!!!_ I could tell I was too far. I ran and ran as fast as I could. I know I should've stayed, but how could I?! First of all, DEMETRI and JANE were there! Those two of all the Volturi! Why them?! Plus, I had Renesmee with me, I'm not bound to put her in any trouble. As soon as I got close enough I yelled in my head, _Edward! Edward! They're here!_ I phased out and changed as Edward started translating. "Then why aren't you there to hlep him you mutt/!" Rosalie yelled at me. "Demetri and Jane are there! You think I could handle them by myself?! And don't think I'm letting Renesmee fight!" I answered back. "It doesn't matter rigth now, let's go!" Edward said. I phased and ran back with them all.

I growled as Demetri caught up to us and blocked out way. Everyone tried passing him, but he kept blocking everyone without fail, including Edward. I got really pissed, so I got Renesmee to get off me and tackled him down. _Tell them to go help Seth and Nahuel!_ Edward told them to go, and they did. All of the guys stayed to help, but even then he pushed us all off him. "Argh! Too damn strong even for me!" Emmett yelled. Someting was odd, though. Demetri, he wasn't trying to harm us or anything. He was just distracting us. "He's just playing around!" Edward told us. "Yeah, I can feel his excitement..." Jasper said disgusted. We kept attacking him, but all were blocked. "Why are you holding us back but not fighting against us?" Carlisle asked. He laughed and said, "It's all an order from Master Aro. He told us to come with Huilen and have fun with you guys. We just can't kill you. The real fun part is **trying** not to kill you all!" he answered Carlisle.

* * *

Well, wer'e getting to the very interesting part....i'ma try to write the 7th chapter soon, but like i said in my other fanfic, i'm a have some trouble cause i'm a start college soon...hope you all are patient enough to wait! till then!


End file.
